lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Whalt R Malone
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Had eldritch babies. Helped defeat the Ice Dragon. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Sophist When you parley, you may choose to insult the target. If you do, take +1 to the attempt, but you are definitely getting attacked on a miss. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Fake clothes (0 weight) * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * Mandolin (0 weight) * Fanciful dress (+2 damage with Tease, 2 weight) * Slingshot (near, 1 weight) * 3 ball bearings (ammo, 1 weight) * Magiglide (magical, lube, 5 uses, 0 weight) * 2 Healing potions (0 weight) * Pristine clothes (valuable, 0 weight) Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Vox Arcanus * When you perform a magnificent song, choose an ally and one effect: * • Their mind is shaken clear of one enchantment. * • They get +1d4 forward to damage. * • They get +2 instead of +1 the next time they receive aid. * • They heal 1d6 damage. * Then roll+CHA. On a hit, your ally gets the selected effect, but on a 7-9, you also draw unwanted attention or your magic reverberates to other targets, affecting them as well, GM’s choice. * Hypnotic Allure * When you're alone with an NPC and entice them, roll+CHA. On a 10+, hold 2 over them. On a 7-9, hold 1. While you have a hold over them, they cannot act against you, except in self-defence. They can spend one of your hold by: * • Doing something you tell them to do. * • Fighting to protect you. * • Giving you something you want. * Charming and Open * When you speak frankly with someone, you can ask their player a question from the list below. They must answer it truthfully, then they may ask you a question from the list (which you must answer truthfully): * • How can I get you to __________? * • What are you feeling right now? * • What do you most desire? * • What do you wish I’d do? * • Whom do you serve? * Fake * Choose a type of person—perhaps an occupation, rank, or other social role. You have a costume that allows you to disguise yourself as this kind of person—all you need do is don the clothes. Your actions might give you away, but your clothes and mannerisms will not. Each time you level up, choose another type of person that you can disguise yourself as. * Costumes: * Gypsy/seer * ________ * A Port in the Storm * When you return to a civilized settlement you’ve visited before, tell the GM when you were last here. They’ll tell you how it’s changed since then. Sex Moves * Tease * When you tease an enemy, roll+CHA. * ✴On a 10+, you deal your damage as a sexual attack to the enemy, and avoid harming yourself. * ✴On a 7–9, deal your damage as a sexual attack to the enemy, and choose one: * You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot, the GM will say how * You arouse someone else, with a sexual attack against them, the GM will say who * You deal your damage to yourself as a sexual attack. * Art of Seduction * When you perform a sexual attack, your damage die is 1d8 instead of 1d4. * Take It Like A Champ * When you take a massive cock you shouldn't be able to handle, you can always Defy Danger using CON. On a hit, you take no damage. Advanced Moves * Eldritch Tones * Requires: Vox Arcanus * Your arcane art is strong, allowing you to choose two effects instead of one. * Healing Song * Requires: Vox Arcanus * When you heal with vox arcanus, you heal +1d6 damage. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Category:Characters